Everlasting Love
by RegretOrRejoice
Summary: A little story about two people who fall into unexpected love.
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting Love

Prologue

Martina Everato sat on her windowsill overlooking her family's patio. Of course, this was only one of her family's many homes. Having her father being the governor of Kilawon had some advantages. Her family owns three different five story mansions all complete with at least 9 acres of land. The country, Kilawon, however, was another story. Peasants filled the streets, living in their small huts.

Martina's father had been complaining about this a lot lately. Finding a suitable husband for his daughter was a hard job. Martina was perfectly happy with her life. She did not need a husband telling her what to do. She was only 19 and wanted to find love on her own. Her father insisted on finding a wealthy governor or prince. No one else would be suitable for his daughter. Martina on the other hand thought anyone with a kind heart would be fine with her.

Martina thought it was quite a hard life being the governor's daughter. It was always _"Sit up straight! _or_ No, not like that Martina! You'll break it!" _Martina was always being told what to wear and how to do things. It was one frilly dress after another.

Sometimes, when Martina had a really tough day she would throw on an old worker's clothes and escape out her window. She climbed down the drainpipe and would roam the town like a peasant. It was her own secret way to rebel. This happened about once a week. Martina quickly fell in love with the town. She would look in the shop windows and dance through the empty streets. She had been doing this since she was 12 but now it didn't give her the same sense of freedom that it used to. She was going to be married soon and that was all that was on her mind. Her father always kept a watchful eye on his only daughter and she was afraid she'd be caught outside. It would completely ruin her chance of a happy marriage. That was not a risk she was willing to take.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 1

"Martina!" Martina's maid called from the stairs. Martina was up in the library reading her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_, when Ducky, the maid, poked her head around the corner. "Oh, silly me, there you are! Martina, your father is looking for you in the dining hall. He said he had an important announcement."

"This better be good," Martina grumbled to herself.

She had been wondering why her father forced her into a new dress today. She guessed that she was about to figure out why. As she walked into the dining hall, she realized her father was not alone. In the corner stood a tall dark man who seemed to blend in with the shadows. She could fell his eyes on her.

Another man sat in the large chair in the center although the chair no longer looked large compared to the man sitting in it. He was the most hideous thing Martina had ever seen. He must have been in his thirties. She guessed he must of weighed at least 500 pounds looking at all the fat sticking out at all sides. His scarlet robes looked large enough to fit an elephant. His balding head had random tufts of dark hair poking out. All in all, Martina felt ready to throw up.

"Ahh, Martina. I'm glad to see you could make it," her father said suddenly. "I have a very important announcement to make. This here is the Governor of Cornea" Her father continued gesturing to the tall, dark man. "And this is his son, Roberto." Her father gestured to the fat man in the chair. "Together Roberto and I have come to an agreement. We both realized that countries have been edging towards a war for centuries and we realize the only way to prevent that is if I give him something of mine."

"_No."_ Martina muttered under her breath. She knew what was coming.

"Roberto and I have arranged a marriage, between you and him," Her father said looking pleased with himself. "Isn't it exciting? I have finally found you a suitable husband. He is rich and capable of taking care of you. Wedding plans will be made soon and-"

"_Him." _Martina shouted. Her disbelief instantly turning to rage. "Him! Father, I don't even know him! Don't I get a say in this? He is like twenty years older than me! You can't just arrange my marriage without me! How could you!"

"Now Martina, you will do as I say. Apologize to Roberto this instance! You will marry him or you will be punished for eternity! I will disown you!" Martina's father's face looked as red as a tomato.

"No, father! I am my own person! I am through listening to you!" All the years of anger and frustration for her father came out in a rush.

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

That night Martina cried herself to sleep. When she was young she had always dreamed of finding her true love. But now, her father had her life planned out ahead of her and there was nothing she could do about it.

She was, however, more tired than she thought and she eventually let sleep overcome her.

Martina awoke to yelling going on downstairs. At first she thought her father was yelling at her but then she heard glass breaking and more screams from maids and she new something was not right. She climbed out of bed and scampered down the stairs. Downstairs, chaos had ensued. Everyone who lived in the house, including all the maids and servants were running all over the place. There were yelps as more glass was broken and- was that a barking dog? Something was terribly amiss. All of a sudden, Martina heard her father yell-

"Ha! I've got you now!" His voice was coming from the kitchen. Martina hurried into the kitchen and gasped at what she saw.

There most have been 20 or 30 dogs of all different sizes running around the kitchen. Dogs were jumping on tables and knocking over bowls. Dogs bowled over people as they ran from the kitchen to the living room and all over the house. All over the dogs had so much energy and were running everywhere. In the middle of it all stood Martina's father clutching a hooded figure by the neck. Her father's face was red and sweaty. He was still wearing his pajamas so he did not look much like the governor of anything. Martina would have laughed at her father surrounded by jumping dogs if not for the seriousness of the situation. Clearly someone had snuck into their house and released a bunch of dogs with them.

"Now let's see who is our little thief…" Martina's father continued ripping off the intruder's hood.

Martina was surprised to see who was behind the hood. It was a mere boy. He could not have been much older that Martina. He was tall, skinny and scrawny brown hair. Although he must have been a peasant Martina could not help but think he was quite handsome.

"I-I am very sorry sir. It was just a prank. I swear-" The boy tried to continue but was cut off.

"You're sorry! You think saying sorry will stop this! You are facing prison!" Martina's father was used to pushing people around and now way was a peasant going to be let free from trying to mess with his house.

"Dad," Martina said calmly despite the mess around her. "It was just a harmless prank. Let him go."

"Martina? What are you doing down here?" Her father asked innocently. Then with a yell he continued, "Ducky! Come bring Martina up to her room!" Ducky appeared at his side instantly.

"My dear sir, you look awfully tired. Why don't you go get some sleep? I will take care of this mess. Including the boy," Ducky cooed soothingly to the governor.

"You! I can… well…maybe…I guess you're right. I will be up in my room if you need me." And with that Martina's father stormed out of the room still huffing and puffing from the chase.

Martina had never heard her father listened to anyone and was quite surprised at what just happened. But, soon, her attention turned back to the mysterious boy. Ducky was speaking quietly to the boy. As soon as they saw Martina watching, they stopped abruptly.

"Martina, you're father is right. Are you sure you do not want to go back to bed?" Ducky asked.

"I'm quite alright here. Thank you, Ducky," Martina replied.

"Alright then. Do you agree with me that we should let this gentlemen go with a warning?" Ducky continued.

"Most certainly." Martina said with a shy look at the boy.

"Good. Then, I will take care of the dogs. You wouldn't mind showing him out will you?" Ducky gestured towards the boy.

"Not at all. Follow me." Martina turned on her heel and began to walk towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

"Not at all. Follow me." Martina turned on her heel and began to walk towards the door.

"I'm really sorry about this whole thing. It got a little out of hand," the boy said.

"Really? I didn't notice," Martina replied coolly, the sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Martina laughed. "Oh, it's alright. I actually quite enjoyed it. It's probably one of the most interesting things that has happened around here."

"Hmm. I'd think the governor's daughter would lead a rather exciting life."

"Exciting? Unless you call signing and writing documents and wearing frilly dresses exciting, I'd have to say you're wrong about that"

He chuckled and Martina smiled. "Well now I'd have to agree with you although, I'm not to sure about the dresses. I bet the frills would look nice on me."

Martina laughed again. _Boy, who would of thought a peasant boy could be so funny!_

And before Martina realized what she was doing she told him all about her nights outside and her life here in the house. They talked for what seemed like forever and Martina enjoyed every minute of it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Martina yawned. She knew it probably wasn't very ladylike but she was sure the boy wouldn't mind.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I've probably been keeping you up. You must be tired," the boy said.

"I'm alright." Martina said, stifling another yawn.

"I should be going anyway."

"Oh alright. Goodbye"

"Bye" He turned to leave.

"Oh! Wait!" Martina called. "I realized I don't even know you're name."

"I'm Aristo." He said extending a hand."

"I'm Martina."

"Martina," he repeated.

"Well goodbye now."

"Bye," and with that he turned to leave. Martina watched him until he was out of sight.

Slowly, she walked up to bed. She fell asleep with one word on her lips…

"_Aristo"_


	5. Chapter 5

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Martina awoke to someone knocking on her window. "Who on earth could that be?" Slowly she sidled out of bed and threw open her curtains. At first, she didn't see anything. But a movement caught her eye.

Whatever it was that caused the movement stepped into the faint glow of streetlamp. Martina let out a small gasp. It was Aristo! He was holding a flower and he knelt down to pick up a rock. He gently tossed it and it landed with a _CLANG_ against her window. _How did he find me? _Martina thought, but she smiled.

She ran to her wall and through the light switch on. Now when she looked out, Aristo smiled at her waved. Her beckoned for her to come closer- climb outside. She shook her head. Surely her father would hear! Aristo frowned and tossed another rock at her window. Martina threw back her head and laughed. Finally, Martina gave in and she through open her window. The tree that leaned against her window made it an easy escape. Slowly and carefully, she climbed down and joined her newly found friend in the streets.

Martina had never had such a fun night in her life. They danced in the streets until the morning sun rose. Laughing and smiling the whole time. Even the gently rain that fell from the sky couldn't dampen their spirits. Nothing could be more perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Martina and Aristo danced until the day was born. The sun poked out from behind the landscape. The rain had continued and soon Martina found herself being pulled under the roof.

However, the rain was no longer fell gently. It poured down in buckets and lightning lit up the sky. Still, Martina couldn't keep the smile off her face. She looked up into Aristo's deep eyes and he smiled down at her. He was still clutching to her hand.

It wasn't long until Artisto's arm snaked around her body pulling her in close. She leaned in and they became closer and closer. Until, their lips finally met.

It was everything Martina could have ever imagined and better. The moment their lips touched a spark shot through her body. And that spark became a flame and soon her whole body was alight with happiness.

Far above, thunder boomed against the sky and lightning shook the trees. Martina and Aristo hadn't noticed how bad the storm truly was. But now, it was too late. Too late for them to find cover. Their flimsy roof did nothing for protection. Too late for them to even look up as lightning fell from the sky like a tail, lashing out, and smacking the roof under which they stood. In half a second, the roof had collapsed with Martina and Aristo under it. His arm still wrapped around her body as it always would be.

Dead.


End file.
